


The Wolf with Your Lover's Eyes

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: Marvel Imagines [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Loki, Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: OK, so this will be a long summary.  I'm not joking when I say this is dark Loki.  Not in the slightest manner am I joking.  No hint of redemption.  With that out of the way, I want to say this is a predominately sensory way of writing for me.  It is violent, at least to me, and if that stuff bothers you don't read it.  If you think you're cool with that, then I hope you enjoy reading it.So the summary: You, the reader, are utterly and completely controlled by Loki in a sexual encounter.That being said, this is a valentine's gift for a friend.  She wanted something that played off of Tom Hiddleston's reading of the Scarlet Necklace.  You'll see it in there.  If you've never listen to the clip, don't listen to it in a dark room at night.  Or do.





	The Wolf with Your Lover's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Once Again! Dark Loki, lots of violence, non-con sex. you were warned.
> 
> I own nothing from the Marvel or Thor Universe, or anything from the book The Scarlet Necklace.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> and please comment if you think its great, if you think it sucks, any general comment would be welcome.

            The cicadas were a soft lullaby on the wind as it blew through an open window beside your bed. You stretched against the cotton sheets, enjoying the peace and quiet as you woke, glancing to read the illuminated red letters that splashed on the opposite wall. 3:15.

            Frowning and running a hand through your tousled hair, you turn over in the twisted sheets to go back to sleep, but freeze halfway. There was silence in the room; no more breeze through the window though you could clearly see it right in front of you, the lacy curtains still shifting in the phantom air.

            A faint note of alarm creeps into your heart, but you clench your fists and reach for the robe at the foot of the bed. Shrugging it on, you step from the bed to go investigate, and the moment your bare foot touches the cold hardwood floors everything goes black, a suffocating darkness that seemed to pull at your hair and clothes as you stumble slightly against something you cannot see. Cold velvet is whisked against your fingertips as you straighten with an undignified jerk.

            Soft laughter creeps around you as you turn in a circle trying vainly to see while in the pitch darkness you feel fingers ghost down your neck, lips brushing your jaw, though your angry hook only connects with empty air. As you start to move away, a chuckle sounds again just behind your ear, but this time a voice accompanies it:

            “Going somewhere, my pet?”

            _Loki._ An icy cold trail slides down your back as you realize just whom it is toying with you, a catch of breath afterwards because his presence could mean only one thing.

Arms questing in front of you like antennae, you stumble through the dark in a vain attempt to escape, your feet almost slipping on the frigid tile beneath you. Footsteps to your left cause you to veer right, and a press of hands upon your back caused you to speed up and stumble. _Herded like a sheep before a wolf_. Not sure if the thought was your own or your once-love’s, you shake your head in an attempt to naysay the truth you wanted so desperately to deny.

            A band of steel around your middle stops you dead in your tracks as a great pull of air is sucked into your body, lungs quivering from anticipation and fear. That icy trail of fingers is back, a thumb and crooked index finger poised at the small of your back, causing your spine to arch almost uncomfortably as a puff of frosted air pushes against your ear.

            “The years have changed you so,” his voice coos in your ear, the softness sending a shiver of warning down your spine, “you’re much… _softer_ than I remember.” A hard press of lips to the skin right below your lobe was your only warning before teeth followed, the cry in your throat cut short by the tightening of the arm around your waist.

            “Do you remember the promises we made, all those years ago, my love?” Soft butterfly caresses fluttered against your face as his fingers traced frost across your cheek. “Do you remember our vows underneath the great tree in the forest?”

            When you stutter for breath, he shakes you slightly, raising you up on your tiptoes, and hisses, “Say it!”

            “Yes,” the answer is a mere thread of sound, but you can tell by the way his shoulders and chest tightens behind you that he heard. His hand is on your face again, fingers clamping into the soft flesh around your jawline as a cheek is pressed against yours, skin rasping against skin as his hand moves to settle on your waist.

            “Do you still hold true to those sweet words you whispered under the stars?” Loki was at his most dangerous when soft and silent, and your heart hammered in your chest like a piston because this was the softest he had ever been. Even that night under the oak in the forest, with frost all around and the stars as a witness, he had not been this soft. But that had been back when he knew how to laugh, how to joke, how to love. This dark creature behind you was not the man you had grown to love, but you were bound to him closer than a knot on the Great Tapestry of Time.

            It seemed you had been quiet for too long: teeth raked down the vulnerable line of your throat, and his whisper was so quiet you had to strain in the darkness to hear his ramblings, “Very well, I see the years _have_ changed you, my queen.”

            Somehow those words stabbed ice through your heart in a way that his controlled violence could not. You open your mouth, but the moment he feels your jaw flex his hand slams across it, the arm back around your waist and squeezing as you struggled to draw a breath.

            His hold eased, allowing you a pained breath, and his angry words filtered through the fog of delayed panic. “ _I will be the_ only _man to kiss you_ , my love. _To bed you_ ,” A tongue slid a cold wet trail across your shoulder, fire following its wake. His next words were addressed to your collarbone in a snarl as if he were speaking to himself, “ _whether you come willingly or not, you will be MINE and MINE alone_ ,” his lips were back at your ear, your hands claws against his grip as he lifted you off the ground, “ _do you understand_?”

            It was even more terrifying because it wasn’t a question, not really. His proclamation held all the authority of those bonds placed upon your soul and his those long years ago when you still believed in him. It was ownership, and you felt it all the way down to the roots of your toes.

            Loki was suddenly in front of you, and the small flame flickering in his palm allowed you to see the once love of your life, your husband and king. He was all sharp angles now, boyhood fat long gone in favor of cutting cheekbones and slashing brows, his eyes darker than the bottle green you remember. Those eyes burned your skin as they flitted across your face and down your body, his hand forming a cage around you and restraining your suddenly limp hands.

_How good it is to see you, though I wished not like this, not as you are now._ Your eyes pleaded with him where words could not, but he only scoffed at you with barred teeth in a poor parody of a smile, his eyes dancing with something cold as he suddenly pushed you backwards.

            A scream was ripped from your throat as you fell, only to have the breath knocked out of you as you landed flat on your back amid something that felt suspiciously like fur.

            Loki was suddenly beside you, dragging you across the soft material towards him with a cruel smirk on his face, “I never knew you would be the type to scream,” he hissed as he pulled you closer, and you got a chance to look at your surroundings.

            It was fur; soft, rich black fur in various pelts that stretched off into the darkness. Silken pillows were spread around, but a halo of light kept you from seeing any further. It was undeniable what it was though, the image too similar to the bed Loki had in his private rooms in Asgard to be anything else.

            His hands were on your legs then, your robe somehow open, and you shut your eyes as you began to shake. _Not like this, NEVER like this._ Sparks flew from your fingers, but part of the bonds binding you protected you both from the other’s harm.

His hands paused, stopped, and rested curled around your knees, playing with the soft skin on the underside. “Lover,” his whisper broke the spell over you and you jerked violently. “Look at me.” A soft command, but a command nevertheless.

            Slowly you obey, your eyes gritty from holding back tears as you look up at him. Loki. So dark now, but he sat quietly watching you, his thumbs tracing idle patterns as you control your breathing. His hard eyes miss nothing; emotions flashing like the scales on a fish across the dark green orbs as they locked with yours and a soft snarl slipped from his lips.

            “I don’t want you in fear,” He rasped, his eyes no less hard but now they flitted across your face as though pondering you before a crooked smile flitted across his lips and you latched onto it even though it was a darker copy of the one you loved so long ago; “I want you in _fire_.” He hissed as his fingers tightened briefly, “I want you as you were all those years ago when you still believed in me.” You jerk as he whispered the very thought that had crossed your mind earlier. “I am not the same man, “he admits, “I know you can see that. But for you,” He pauses and blinks slowly, “for you I will try to be what I was, if you will but try to accept me as I am.”

            You stare up at him, unmoving and kneeling before you. It is about as close to an admission of guilt as you were going to get. “You have changed a lot, Loki.” _It’s all your fault, what they did, what I was forced to do._ Your eyes burn him, but he only stretches forward on top of your body, his smile transforming his figure until all you could see was a wolf on the bed with your lover’s eyes.

            “Let me show you how much I’ve changed,” he whispered, “let me love you again.”

            Your fingers twitched at his proclamation of love, but paused as emotions tear through your heart like his frost tore through your skin. It was a nightmare, but it was _Loki_. How long had you ached for him, despaired at ever seeing him again? Here he was, broken, shadowed and dark with horrible scars. Could you deny him?

            Your fingers graze his downturn cheek, and you don’t know which of you is more shocked. Dark bottle green love-starved eyes stare at you, hard and unyielding as you bring your other hand up on his face. His skin is so cold it leaves a fire in its wake, but the breath from his parted lips give you courage as you carefully stroke back his hair and lean up to press your lips against his cheek, the wolf tamed for only a moment by your hand.

            The moment was broken as his lips turn to descend on yours, all thought carried far away as he takes command. You realize that your hands are trapped against his chest where they can feel the rapid beat of Loki’s heart, and then your head is angled up sharply to meet his lips better with a rough jerk on your hair that causes you to wince. The pain is gone in a moment though as Loki’s tongue meets yours, and for the first time ever you fight with him for control, almost winning before, with an amused chuckle, he has you flipped over on the bed and pinned beneath his roaming hands.

            You struggle as his lips clamp on the back of your neck, a frustrated snarl tearing from you as he bites a little too hard. This is all so familiar, you’ve danced this dance with him many times, but it was never this rough. It was never this wild. Your heart is trying vainly to escape your ribcage, your breaths ragged as you realize there is no escaping. With a startled jerk, freed from the madness of the moment, you realize you don’t really want to escape. A part of you wants him, even as he is, all because of the love of a boy you took vows with under an oak all those years ago. A whimper follows that realization, tears choked back on a sob.

            Loki’s answering noise was a savage snarl against your skin, and suddenly you are left with only skin against you as he willed both your and his clothing away. Hands, soft even as they were almost cruelly tight, palm your breasts and you hiss as you try to move away.

            He pauses and the moment stretches out as you both quake against each other, and when he touches you again it is more controlled, though you can sense his violence and need underneath the tight leash he put on himself.

            Soft hands touch your breasts, and when you only shiver, the teeth at your neck becomes a hard press of lips as cold fingers tweak and play with your nipples. Glancing down, you watch as he plays, only to shudder as you feel his arousal barely touching your leg. His lips press soft kisses against your neck and shoulder, and you stare fascinated as one of his hands slip down to toy with the skin below your belly button, the flesh quivering at the attention.

            It’s so cold, colder than it was the other times, but Loki seems oddly warm against your back as you hesitantly try to reach back to touch him. It had been so long since you could touch him, but he moves away from your grasp, fingers coming to rest on your hips before pulling them sharply into the air. Face cushioned against the fur, your turn your head to stare up at him as he looms over you, his eyes almost glowing from the sharp planes of his face as he turns his attention back to your raised rump.

            You close your eyes, expecting pain, when a soft wetness trailing between your cheeks as you trying to bolt forward. His chuckle caught you by surprise but he only followed you forward, his tongue dancing between your nether lips roughly. There was no hesitation in his part, no trace of the boy lover who had every consideration for your comfort; there was only this dark shadow and a ruthless claiming that was more thorough than any boy caught up in a first love could ever hope to be. His tongue slid along the soft flesh of your thigh, doubling back around to play with the area of skin behind your sex before dipping forward and inward to stoke lazily. His fingers dug into your hips, raising them higher as you lock every muscle in your abdomen to keep from thrashing around. He was dedicated. You were mortified.

            A rough moan is torn from your throat as you push back against his mouth, struggling to hold your weight on your forearms and gain leverage, and Loki’s chuckle at the development only spurs you on. With a casualness that claimed he had all the time in the world, he set upon tearing you apart with his mouth, lips, tongue and teeth working together until the pain edged high you were riding crests, and you are left fighting to get away as Loki locked his lips around your clit and sucks, no surrender given as he forces you to ride his face through the storm.

            When it’s over, he lets you slide down his body, keeping your womanhood in contact with his sharp planes and edges all the way until you can sprawl in a disheveled lump against the furs, for a moment forgetting even where you are as he rolls you over and lies down beside you. Eyes cut to check on his features, and the raw hunger there causes your stomach to clench. There was no escaping him. Ever.

            There is no smile on his mouth, though you can clearly see your juices smeared all over the lower half, and when he starts to pull you roughly to him, you lash out without thinking, teeth sinking into his collar bone in a half remember instinct from your time together long ago.

            The change is instantaneous, the raw hunger bubbling over and breaking free, his fingers tunneling into your hair in order to grip tightly and jerk your mouth away from the hard line of his bone. His eyes are suddenly mere inches away, the anger, lust and male dominance naked in them as he bruises your mouth with his, the snarl curling his lips and forcing your teeth to clack against his own.

            Darkness is above your head as he pulls you on top of his body, your naked form an offering to the inky blackness above as his chest heaves under yours, his knees forcing into the soft flesh at the back of your thighs and pushing them aside roughly. A hand catches yours and pins them above your head, and within the space of a heartbeat you are spread out like a sacrifice.

            As if he would only let himself relax when you are tamed and captured, a chuckle sends you bouncing around his chest, lips painting kisses upon your shoulder and neck. “Are you with me, pet?” He voice is rough, and a blush stains your face, now of all times, as he asks the question with his nose buried in your neck, breath warming your skin. “This will not go easy for you,” he murmurs, a finger trailing up your stomach, palming your breast before smoothing up your neck to cup your jaw.

            “I don’t want you to stop,” you whisper quickly, and can sense the crooked grin that flashes across his features. “I want you, Loki.” Your words seem to calm him, his finger trailing your lips before starting downwards on their path again, delving between your legs and leaving you arching against his body as his fingers slide against your clit in circles.

            “Oh, love, I never said I’d stop.”

            Fingers part your folds and with a sharp thrust, Loki slid himself into you, your cry echoing upwards as he stretched you without warning. Tears in your eyes, so unlike the other times, blood on your lips from where you bit yourself and him, pain all around as you try to adapt and accommodate his body with heaving breaths until, blessedly, he begins to move.

            There are stars caught in the inky darkness above you, you think, as he begins to move, hips pumping up against your rump as his arm around your hips keep you anchored against him. It’s the frost and the magic, you’re sure of it, but someone was trying to take your pain away, soothing it as quickly as it sprung. Considering how healing arts were never your strong point, it leaves only one culprit. This small act of kindness, in the middle of a brutal claiming, is enough to give you pause and keep your body pliant above him.

            You come dazedly back to self-awareness in time to feel his teeth sink into your shoulder, the contact point succeeding in breaking your calm and evoking a response. You no longer feel the pain, but the ache to touch him burns through your stomach in time with his thrusts. Your fingers twist against the tight hold his hands had shackled around yours, and Loki twitches as if in surprise when you twist your hands enough to touch his hair. After a moment he trades your wrists for a hold on your breast, his nimble fingers twisting your nipple in him with his thrusts.

The breath may be forced repeatedly from your lungs from the brutal pace he sets, but its worth the trade as you tunnel your fingers into his long locks, pushing your shoulder blades against his cold chest in order to scrape your nails against his scalp, causing him to moan. It’s intense; the feeling of him inside you, stretching boundaries and leaving raw emotions behind, and it causes you to twitch in little uncontrollable movements that evoke snarls from Loki every time it happens. You are unable to respond with your body in the position he keeps you stretched in, but these uncontrollable movements seem to work just as well for both sides. Probably a good thing, since you can barely catch enough breath to breathe, let alone fight him to make sure you receive your own pleasure. Loki may be many things, though even in this darkened state a careless lover is not one. A shiver works down your spine as his fingers dip down to toy with your clit again, though you are not really surprised at the orgasm that crashes over you as soon as he touches you there. The stars in the ink darkness is back, and Loki’s laughter at your scream of release is infectious as he follows you over the edge, both hands holding onto your waist as his body spears upward, his face burying into your throat again as he groans.

When the stars are gone, you realize Loki has allowed you to slide off of him and is watching you with those dark bottle green eyes again, the darker copy of that crooked grin gracing his face as the darkness returns. “And so the wolf has been tamed,” he murmured, tracing your cheek with a long finger still slick with your juices before leaning forward to lick where his finger was, his whisper soft in your ear, “for now.”

Your hand reaches forward to touch his face, but his fingers deftly catch your and instead presses a kiss to your forehead. “Sleep, love, I’ll see you soon.” Frost flashes across your face, forcing itself into your lungs and freezing your breath. Panic sets in, but before you can thrash the ink darkness pulls you under, the frosty stars dancing in your head.

The cicadas are a soft lullaby on the wind as it blew through an open window beside your bed, the soft cotton of the drapes brushing against your cheek as you sit up, glancing to read the illuminated red letters that splashed on the opposite wall. 3:15. You sigh, dragging your hand through your hair and wincing at the rawness of your scalp. You freeze, catching sight of your wrist. The was a prefect line of purple fingerprints all around it. Glancing down, you look under your nightgown and see more purple bruises, hands and teeth marks leaving a trail all over, marking you as effectively as if a huge neon sign was lit up over your head. _You ass_ , you smirk though, and its almost as if an answering chuckle can be heard from out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still there and everything, feel free to comment and tell me what you think! First time writing DarkLoki (always liked a little morally grey Loki) and I'm feeling a little nervous.


End file.
